Love, pain and surprises
by prosparkel
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie paring, all human, review for more! :


Just a short fanfiction about two pages, rated M…lets see if I can do it. (Will lack in detail) Review if u want more.

I rose from my bed clutching the sheets to my chest, my hair drenched with swear and stuck to my face. I scanned the room and found no trace of my partner, Emmett, after the dream I had just had this wasn't a good sigh and I was definitely not getting a good feeling. I stood up, not a good idea after laying on my back for eight to ten hours. I sat back on the mattress waiting for my head to stop spinning. I slowly stood up again and walked into the hallway, I crept quietly careful not to wake up Jasper and his girlfriend Alice. Emmett's flat mate Jasper Whitlock creeped me out, he was tall and awkward. His girlfriend Alice had become my best friend over the three months that she and Jasper had been together.

I ran to Emmett's study and sure enough I heard him clicking away at his computer, I slowly opened the door and crept up behind him. I lay kiss on his neck causing him to jump. He laughed when he realized it was me, he stood up and held my fragile figure in his arms. I smiled up at him and he laid a tender kiss on my lips, I was happy that he okay instead of my dream version of him…hanging from the rafters. I couldn't bare that dream after what we had been through. Now I knew he was alright I had to have him then and now. I pushed my body to his and backed him into a wall, he laughed and kiss me softly.  
>"Baby right now?" he said amused.<br>"Yes, I _need _you now!" I said a bit to forcefully, "please." I murmured kissing him.

Before I knew it I sitting on the edge of our bed without any clothes on with Emmett kneeling in front of me with his head between my legs. I moaned uncontrollably and he curled his tongue deep within my womb. I cried out as he massaged my sensitive clit with his thumb. God I loved this man but hated the way he made me want him so fucking much.  
>"Oh Emmett baby please I need you inside of me," I moaned. He smiled and kissed up my body and laying me down. He ran his fingers in between my wet folds. I moaned as he then positioned his throbbing nine-inch erection against my pooling entrance.<p>

With a quick thrust he was deep inside me, I screamed out his name and bit my lip. He rubbed my sides and ran his hand underneath my back lifting me into a diagonal line. He was now thrusting in and out in and out faster and faster. I couldn't bare it anymore my muscles tensed and I came hard onto my lovers large pole that shot its hot seed into me. I leant back gasping as he gently kissed me, running his fingers along my stomach.  
>"Breakfast my darling?" he smiled.<br>"Yea what did you have in mind?" He smiled at me and sat on the bed rubbing his cock, I knew what he was implying and positioned my mouth over his cock. He thrust up into my mouth causing me to gag.

Soon I no longer was giving him head but he was fucking my mouth, I didn't complain because it felt good. Just before he came I pulled my head away replacing it with my hand. I stroked him until he reached climax.

"Oh fuck yes Rosalie!" he shouted. I smiled as he moaned my name, my lips finding his as I pressed my lips onto his. He smiled rubbing my lower back, which felt nice as his hand brushed over my ass. He lightly tapped my ass and then smoothed out where he struck me. I moulded my body to his and we fell asleep in pure ecstasy.

The next day I woke up to Alice's screams, Emmett and I flew out of bed and ran into their room finding Jasper face down on the bathroom tiles. Alice explained how he slipped on a towel. I looked at Jasper as Emmett gently pulled his best friend of the floor, Jaspers face looked horrible. Around his nose was bruised and swollen, his eyes puffy and blood oozing from his nose. I felt like I'd be sick, no I actually was going to be sick. I bolted to the main bathroom and hurled up everything I had eaten in the last twenty-four hours. I cleaned up my face and then reached for my toiletry bag, suddenly my mobile lit up with a reminder.

_Period! Buy pads! _I looked blankly at my phone and then looked though the inbuilt calendar.

"Shit," I muttered.

PLEASE review for more story, I don't own twilight or any characters in the fanfiction, they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.


End file.
